Tränen der Propheten (Episode)
Captain Sisko plant gegen den Willen der Propheten einen Angriff auf das Chin'toka-System, das zum Territorium des Dominions gehört. Zusammenfassung Pedor Joi! Trotz des Krieges wird auf Deep Space 9 ein bajoranisches Fest gefeiert. Leider sind Odo und Kira jedoch nicht gerade in Feierlaune, da Odo einen Vedek verhaftet hat, der auf dem Promenadendeck Geld für bajoranische Flutopfer gesammelt hat, was laut Stationsstatuten verboten ist. Die Situation löst einen heftigen Streit zwischen den beiden aus. Vor der Holosuite wartet Julian schon auf Dax und Worf, die gerade ihr Kampfprogramm beenden. Als sie aus der Holosuite kommen, hat nicht einer der beiden einen blauen Fleck, da sie sich die ganze Zeit unterhalten haben. Sie wollen ein Kind, aber Julian macht ihnen aufgrund ihrer unterschiedlichen biologischen Charakteristika kaum Hoffnung, will es jedoch auch nicht völlig ausschließen. Unterdessen bekommt Sisko den Christopher Pike-Tapferkeitsorden für außerordentliche Leistung von Admiral Ross verliehen. Nach der Zeremonie sprechen Ross und Sisko unter vier Augen miteinander. Die Sternenflotte hat sich endlich entschieden, im Dominion-Krieg in die Offensive zu gehen und Sisko soll die Invasion von Cardassia planen. Das Chin'toka-System sei die Schwachstelle in der Verteidigungslinie des Dominion, man werde die Invasion dort beginnen, da es von nur fünf Geschwadern der Jem'Hadar beschützt wird. Ohne die Hilfe der Romulaner werde die Einnahme Chin'toka-Systems wahrscheinlich nicht gelingen, weshalb der Admiral auf deren Hilfe hofft. Nach den Gesprächen verspricht Martok Ross und Sisko etwas: In einem Jahr werden sie auf Cardassia in den Hallen des Zentralkommandos zusammen Blutwein trinken. Auf Cardassia ist Weyoun unterdessen verwundert warum Damar die Truppen aus dem Chin'toka-System abgezogen hat. Dieser antwortet darauf, dass keine Schiffe mehr benötigt werden, das System zu verteidigen. Im ganzen System wurden orbitale Waffenplattformen errichtet, die jeweils ein Arsenal an 1000 Plasmatorpedos und regenerativer Kraftfelder zur Verteidigung haben. Diese seien auch in wenigen Tagen einsatzbereit. Plötzlich kommt jemand in den Raum – Es ist Dukat. Er sagt, er möchte sich an Sisko rächen, was bedeutete, dass das Dominion endlich ihre Verstärkung aus dem Gamma-Quadranten bekäme. thumb|left|Die Romulaner kommen zu Hilfe Auf Deep Space 9 findet derweil eine Konferenz zur Gewinnung der Mithilfe der Romulaner an der Invasion statt. Die alten Feindseligkeiten zwischen den Klingonen und den Romulanern flammen in diesen Gesprächen wieder richtig auf. Matok ist nämlich wütend, da sich die Romulaner bezüglich ihrer Mithilfe nur sehr zurückhaltend äußern. Sisko kann die Parteien jedoch beruhigen. Währenddessen schmollen Julian und Quark im Vic’s, da ihnen bewusst wird, dass wohl keiner von beiden bei Dax noch landen können wird. Sie reden mit Vic, der sie schon längst durchschaut hat. Der kann sie jedoch auch nicht aufmuntern. Jake überredet derweil seinen Vater, ihn auf die Mission mitzunehmen. Kurz darauf bekommt Sisko eine Vision: die Propheten sagen ihm, dass er nach Bajor gehöre, der Weg gefährlich sei und er in der Nähe Bajors bleiben solle, weil man ihn dort brauche. Seine Mission sei zu gefährlich. Mittlerweile hat der Geheimdienst der Sternenflotte erfahren, dass die Cardassianer die Waffenplattformen im Chin'toka-System errichtet haben und plant, den Angriff innerhalb der nächsten zwei bis drei Tage zu starten. Wegen der Vision redet Sisko mit Ross. Er meint, man solle die Invasion noch einmal überdenken. Aber Ross ist nicht einverstanden. Er stellt Sisko vor eine Entscheidung: Entweder er ist ein Captain der Sternenflotte, oder er ist der Abgesandter der Propheten. Sisko entscheidet sich dafür, am nächsten Tag um 5 Uhr auf der Brücke der ''Defiant'' zu sein. right|thumb|Die Schlacht[[Bild:ExcelsiorKrieg.jpg|right|thumb|200px|Die [[USS Valley Forge|''Valley Forge]] wird schwer beschädigt]] Derweil hat das Dominion von der Invasion der Föderation erfahren. Dennoch gibt das laut Damar keinen Anlass zur Sorge, da die Waffenplattformen bald fertiggestellt sein werden. Dukat kommt mit einer alten Kiste in den Raum. Er holt ein Artefakt heraus. Er sagt, dass er beim Lesen von bajoranischen Texten erfahren habe, dass die Propheten vom Himmelstempel, dem Wurmloch, Bajor beschützen und wohlwollend auf die Bajoraner herabschauen. Aufgrund dessen meint er zu wissen, dass sie einen Verbündeten haben, von dem sie nicht einmal wussten. Er legt das Artefakt auf einen Tisch und murmelt eine Beschwörungsformel. Er bricht das Artefakt auf und es kommt ein Energiewirbel heraus der in den Körper von Dukat strömt. Er ist nun von einem Pah-Geist besessen. Der Zeitpunkt des Angriffs der Sternenflotte ist gekommen und alle verabschieden sich voneinander. Auch Odo und Kira haben sich wieder versöhnt. Sisko übergibt Dax das Kommando über die Station und die Flotte läuft aus. Die Schiffe haben das Chin'toka-System erreicht, aber die Waffenplattformen sind noch nicht in Betrieb. General Martok übernimmt den Angriff auf die Geschwader der Jem'Hadar. Diese stürzen sich auf die klingonischen Schiffe und zerstören sie in gewaltigen Kollisionen. Kurz darauf gehen auch die Waffenplattformen in Betrieb und fügen der Flotte schweren Schaden zu, ohne selbst Beschädigungen zu erleiden. Garak fällt auf, dass keine der Plattformen eine Energiequelle hat, sie somit irgendwo zentralisiert versorgt werden müssten. [[Bild:Defiant bei Chin'toka.jpg|thumb|Die Defiant feuert auf die Energiequelle]] Auf der Station ist Dax voller Freunde, da ihr Julian mitgeteilt hat, dass es doch möglich ist, dass sie und Worf ein Kind bekommen. Sie äussert, dass es vielleicht damit etwas zu tun hat, dass Kira an diesem Morgen für Worf und sie zu den Propheten gebetet hat. Dax geht in den bajoranischen Schrein und gerade in dem Moment, als sie zu den Propheten zu beten beginnt, beamt Dukat in den Schrein. Mit einer Art Stahl erfasst er Dax, die bewusstlos zusammenbricht. Er öffnet den Drehkörper der Kontemplation und strahlt eine Energie darauf. Der Drehkörper verfärbt sich plötzlich schwarz. Der Pah-Geist ist aus Dukat gewichen, das Wurmloch öffnet sich, und kollabiert. Sisko spürt auf der Defiant, dass die Propheten nach ihm gegriffen haben und bricht zusammen. Er wird von Kira abgelöst und in sein Quartier gebracht. In diesem Augenblick hat O'Brien endlich den Standort der zentralen Energiequelle entdeckt. Er ist auf einem Mond eines der Planeten. Da man die Zentrale nicht zerstören kann, braucht man einen Plan. O'Brien hat die Idee, dem Mond eine Warpsignatur der Föderation aufzuprägen, woraufhin die Plattformen den Mond avisieren sollten. Sie umgeben den Generator mit der Warpsignatur und die Plattformen beginnen sofort zu feuern. Kurz danach explodiert der Mond und die Plattformen deaktivieren sich. Nun schickt die Föderation Bodentruppen auf die zwei Planeten des Systems. Kurz nach der Euphorie des Sieges trifft eine Nachricht von Julian ein: Dax ist tödlich verletzt. In einem Gespräch mit Dukat ist Weyoun völlig erschüttert darüber, dass die Föderation und deren Alliierte die Schlacht um das Chin'toka-System gewinnen konnte. Trotzdem ist Dukat sehr erfreut darüber, was er angerichtet hat. Denn er meint, dass ohne das Wurmloch der Alpha-Quadrant ohne Schutz der Propheten und auch Sisko nur noch ein gewöhnlicher Captain der Sternenflotte sei. Als die Crew wieder auf DS9 eintrifft, wird Sisko von Hilferufen der Bajoraner geradezu überhäuft, hat jedoch kaum Zeit, sich darum zu kümmern, da er auf schnellstem Wege zu Dax eilen will. Gerade als Sisko die Krankenstation betritt, kommt Julian aus dem OP. Er könnte den Dax-Symbionten retten, aber für Jadzia konnte er nichts mehr tun. Am Sterbebett von Jadzia ist bereits Worf. In den Händen ihres Mannes stirbt Jadzia. Am Sarg von Jadzia macht Sisko sich Vorwürfe darüber, was passiert ist. Er meint, dass er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben als Captain der Sternenflotte und als Abgesandter versagt hat. Er brauche nun Zeit zum Nachdenken, aber diese werde er nicht auf der Station bekommen können. Er und Jake fliegen zur Erde und es ist unsicher, ob er je zurückkehren wird, denn er hat seinen Baseball mitgenommen. Zuhause in New Orleans setzt er sich in den Hinterhof des Restaurants seines Vaters und säubert Muscheln. Hintergrundinformationen * Dies ist die 150ste Folge von Star Trek-Deep Space Nine. * In dieser Episode stirbt Jadzia Dax und somit verlässt auch ihre Darstellerin Terry Farrell die Serie. * In dieser Episode findet die erste Schlacht von Chin'toka statt. Dialogzitate * Beim Gespräch über die Invasion: Martok: "Ich bin überzeugt davon, das wir zu dieser Zeit des nächsten Jahres in den Hallen des Zentralkommandos Blutwein trinken werden." * Bei der Konferenz mit den Romulanern und den Klingonen: Senator Letant: "Klingonen können schon unterhaltsam sein, meinen sie nicht? Jeder romulanische Zoo sollte ein paar von ihnen haben." * Als das Chin'toka System schutzlos von der Föderation angegriffen wird: Weyoun (zu Damar): "Es schmerzt wirklich das zu sagen, aber ihr Cardassianer seid auf der ganzen Linie absolut enttäuschend." Links und Verweise Gaststars * Andrew J. Robinson als Garak * Jeffrey Combs als Weyoun * Marc Alaimo als Gul Dukat * David Birney als Letant * J.G. Hertzler als General Martok * Aron Eisenberg als Nog * Casey Biggs als Damar * Barry Jenner als Admiral William Ross * James Darren als Vic Fontaine * Michelle Horn als Saghi * Bob Kirsh als Glinn Verweise Traenen der Propheten en:Tears of the Prophets es:Tears of the Prophets nl:Tears of the Prophets (aflevering)